My sir
by Katy249
Summary: This is about a yandere who will do anything for her teacher. At the moment it's quite innocent but quickly as she dives into insanity it turns her into a full yandere girl who isn't afraid to put down those who hurt her sensei
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first story. Don't know if this will work but hear goes

Has it really lead to this? There dead... All dead. And so will I. There is nothing he can do about that.

Last month

I dreaded this Monday morning... Throughout the summer holidays I was fine with not being at school. But now I am and the peacefulness of my soul has quickly transformed to dread and boredom .

School wasn't really bad the teachers were kind and supportive. Especially when my parent died... They cared. The other students are another story. They mocked me at every given opportunity and did there best to make me cry, I can't though, I don't think. Not since my parents died.

Well I'm at the school gates and already I can see the duo of idiots calling and walking over to me.

"Hey Alice!" It was Nathan, not that scumbag...

"Yes" I looked coldly into his devilish eyes and he laughed

"Oh someone's in a mood, is it that time of month bitch?"the other person, Lucy giggled showing her big ugly braces at me. I turned from there glaze and simply walked away... I could hear them shouting something at me but I blocked it out. I really don't give a damn anymore.

Finally my last lesson. It was English, the subject I was loathing the most.

I walked in the class and scanned the room. Yup those scumbags are here alright. Damn I felt sorry for my teacher he's new as well... Suddenly though, when I looked over to get a shot of my teacher my body froze. My eyes were Locked on to him and I couldn't move. I began feeling something deep in me, something I had never felt... Not since... My parents... Before I could finish my thought he turned around to see me stood in the middle of the room. When he spoke however I felt like I was released, I could move again just in time to answer his burning question. "woah, you ok?"

I replied as quickly as he asked. " yes.. I'm fine!" I put on a big smile. A real one. " but then I felt something else along with the joy was it embarrassment? "actually sir, could I go and get a drink, I feel a bit dizzy" he nodded and allowed my to leave. So I did, very quickly too. My face was turning red and I didn't want him to see. When I did get out I ran down the hallway as fast as I can. I was feeling emotions after all! And they were better than they've ever been!

the other chapters will be longer than this and more planned out, like I said this is a test. I bet nobody will read it anyway...


	2. Chapter 2

A month had passed and I have fully explored the depth of love, just by gazing into his eyes. His eyes were a deep dark blue and radiated perfectly with his wavy brown hair. And that's a jungle my eyes always got lost in... But it was that day when I found that not everyone shared my new found love for sir.

In one lesion that same annoying jerk decided that he was better than sir and started a meaning less argument.

"I'm not coming after school"

"Yes you are!"

"I don't f***ing give a s***"

I couldn't take it. I felt so... Weird. My eyes screwed up and breath almost stopped. I could also feel my body pump adrenalin throughout my body almost like it wanted to to jump up and slap Nathan in the face. But I managed to contain it. I guess this was the emotion anger I've seen... I had no idea it was like I'm better of without the... Just before I could finish sir walked up to my desk and asked my how I was. He noticed then... Maybe emotions aren't too bad.

That turned out to be the best lesson ever. Sir spent so much time with me, even when this skanky girl put her hand up for help, he didn't go. I mean it's not like she deserve him or anything...

The next day I noticed that Nathan and Lucy were following me. I guess they were bored of my emotionless response to their insults. When I was late to class they caught me in a empty hallway. Nathan came up to me and poked me on the arm. Lucy then spat on me and I quickly wiped it off. I stared her in the eyes and spoke softly "what was that for?" I wasn't angry. She looked annoyed I guess my answer wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"for f**k sake show some normal emotion" said Nathan as he raised his arm and quickly thumped me on the head. I couldn't do anything I was already hit. But instead of hitting back or crying and running of, I just pretended to faint. I allowed my body to fall and hit the ground. It was quite funny because I could hear them gasp and panic. "Nathan what the heck did you do!?"

"It wasn't even a proper hit!"

"Let's get the f**k out of here!"

"K"

It was about 10 minutes before someone found me so I had to get up or they would call the ambulance.

"My goodness what happened?!"

It was mrs king. A science teacher.

"Nothing" I spoke softy and simple walked past her.

"Wait hold on..."

"Im going to be late from my lesson miss". And like that I walked off with her standing their looking both confused and concerned.

For the next week I would constantly follow sir. With with every passing day I would want more personal information about him and would even look him up on the Internet. I found soooo much about his hobbies, his past jobs ect... My foster mum says it's weird but I don't care! She can't control me. This is my life and I can finally start living!

15 years ago

Birth ward

A stern looking doctor stepped over to the bed with the exhausted new mother clutching her newborn baby like it was a delicate bomb. The doctor took a seat on the bed and stared deep into the mothers eyes. He spoke calmly, but strongly. "Now over the last week we have noticed some strange behaviour from her. Now all you need to do is bring her up, and if you see anything odd with her development come to us instantly. We have been comparing her actions to other children who was like her and the out come has not been great..."

The mother looked into the silent baby's eyes and noticed something strange... Her eye are very extremely dilated. She didn't want to ask anyone about it, she just wanted to get home...


End file.
